pokebeach_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 4: House of Horrors
"As you enter the house, the doors lock behind you. Your heartbeat quickens as you see someone approaching. A young girl? She beckons you forward, and once you take another step, a blade is held to your throat. “Welcome…” she says, “If you wish to escape alive, you must play my game.” Your only escape is to win. You’ve found yourself in the House of Horrors..." - VioletValkyrie, BB4 ---- Big Brother 4: House of Horrors was the fourth season of PokéBeach Big Brother. The first season to adopt a story aspect, as well as the first to lack a comeback opportunity, after four attempts Blakers was crowned the winner over TOTAL_EPICNESS and Lorde in a 4-3-1 vote (Lorde breaking the tie between the two former players). This marks the first season where the winner was a returning player. Flavour House of Horrors was the first game in the series to feature a story alongside the game. The story was created to be enjoyed "not only as a forum game, but as an actual horror story". This is why weeks were marked as chapters, and why the game has a story epilogue. The game takes place in a haunted house, with the houseguests trapped inside and The Hostess of the house promises that the last houseguest alive may leave, leaving the house to fight to the death in a twisted game of murder for their freedom. The game takes inspiration from other horror games, such as Castlevania, Doki Doki Literature Club, and Danganronpa. Twists and Mechanics * The Hostess * The Graveyard * End of Week * Instant Eviction * The Cursed Idol * Leap of Faith * The Murder Trial * The Red Moon * Massacre * "UMA" Advantages Normal Advantages * Trusty Pocket Knife * Axe of Judgment * Naginata of Suspension * Mace of Misfortune * Estoc of Faith Red Moon Advantages * Gungner, the Lightning Spear * Dainslef, the Cursed Sword * Silver Gun and Bullet Returning Competitions Forum Games * Ready, Aim, Fire! * Loserosis (Renamed "Axe of Despair") Flash Games * Swirlix's Cotton Candy Catch * Color Switch * Inkay's Topsy Turvy World * 2048 * Winterbells New Competitions Forum Games * Hall of Knives * The Murder Trial * The Knife Game * Face Your Fears Flash Games * Bounsweet's Bouncy Adventure * Poom! * Box Tower * Multitask 2 * Avoider * Squares 2 Houseguests Game History Trivia * House of Horrors is VioletValkyrie's first game solo-hosted, but not her first position as lead writer for a game. * Due to a decision by the hostess, all of House of Horrors' updates were written using gender-neutral pronouns. The game was written this way to feel comfortable for all players the writing would concern, and to ensure less editing. * House of Horrors was planned to finish on October 31st due to its significance as Halloween, but was changed to October 30th due to how long the finale had taken to finish. The Epilogue was considered for the release date of the 31st, but this was scrapped due to "not wanting there to be any posts from other people between the end of the game and the epilogue". * The game's twists were balanced in a strange "backwards" sense, as the ideas were proposed in a crazy "This would be ridiculous" way of thinking, and then balanced to make the ideas believable without disrupting the game unfairly. * The entire game was created for veterans, with the idea of giving players a false sense of security. This is why the Red Moon was created for the late game and why information and discovery played a large part in understanding the game. * House of Horrors began production on January 3rd, 2018 and ended production on August 16th, 2018, giving it the longest production time of any currently released game of PokéBeach Big Brother up to that point. However, the game was considered to be in a finished state by the hostess during most of production. * House of Horrors is the first game to feature a returning player as a winner, being Blakers, as well as the first game to feature a two-time finalist, being Lorde. * Combat scenes were written into the flavour of the game despite the hostess having a lack of experience writing scenes containing such imagery, they were purposely written sparsely and short, and are the "worst part about the game's writing" according to the hostess herself. Category:Games Category:BB4